


Crumbled up Paper

by CockAsInTheBird



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Closet Sex, Daydreaming, M/M, Public Sex, Quickies, Slightly Painful Sex, but they don't have a lot of time, from lack of foreplay and preparation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird
Summary: In the middle of class is never an opportune time to find yourself with a hard on, but it seems Steve is stuck in that situation anyways, and unfortunately Billy Hargrove sits right next to him, and he has definitely noticed.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	Crumbled up Paper

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous request I got on Tumblr some time ago- it doesn't say WHEN you receive messages, so I don't know how long it's been sitting there

Steve Harrington is a normal teen in his senior year of high school. He shaves his face every morning, struggles with all of his homework, drinks shitty cheap beer, has a babysitting job, and he owns his fair share of Playboys and watches porn during late nights on the TV in his living room.

And sometimes those images invades his mind when he's sleeping, as is only normal for any typical hormonal 18 year old.

They had been so vivid this morning, only to be interrupted by the blaring of his alarm clock, with no time to _fix the situation_ or he'd be late for class again.

They're there now, halfway through first period and he's sitting with his chin in hand, drooling slightly as he daydreams about things vastly more interesting than algebra.

Soft thighs, exposed tits, plump lips, long hair. It's quite well known that Steve Harrington is easy and frankly a bit loose, but can he truly be blamed for his incessant neediness, when there's a lack of love at home? Who isn't touch starved and constantly seeking heat.

Lesser known fact is how he dreams of things he shouldn't. Hairy pecs, muscular biceps, strong hands, hard cocks.

Girls are nice and gentle and delicate. Laurie, Amy, Becky, Nancy. Pure and kind and good. They smell of flowers, feels like silk, sounds of an angels choir.

But they cannot compare to the way the right guy will reach _everywhere_. Tommy, Billy. Bending him over, fingers digging inside, stretching him out, slapping into him with such fervor he'll walk funny for nearly a week. Their musky smell, calloused fingers, animalistic grunts.

 _And it riles him up_. Can't help but drift off to think about Billy. Won't even fight it, as he finds himself in Hargrove's bedroom, the place reeking of sweat and cologne and testosterone, Billy standing by his small, cheap bed. Shirtless with the body of a bronze statue, pants unbuckled to expose a blond trail of hair disappearing beneath his tight briefs. A hand caressing the outline of his-

There's a sudden kick to his shin and he's wide awake, still in algebra class, the teacher scribbling away on the blackboard as he drones on about _whatever_. Steve wipes off the bit of drool that has fallen down his chin and looks to his left to see...

Billy Hargrove, pulling his leg back from having just kicked Steve awake. He's all teeth in a mischievous grin, eyes heavy and _intense_ as he catches sight of amber hues. Quickly he glances down, _far down_ , then up again, as if to gesture for Steve to do the same.

So he does, and _oh_... He stops moving as if that's any less suspicious than what covering his crotch would have looked like. A bulge in his jeans shows that he's sporting far more than just half a chub, and he can feel his fucking heart beat in his hardened flesh, as he stares straight ahead into the back of the brunette in front.

Perhaps if he thinks really really hard about math and algebra and numbers, he can will it away with a headache borne from straight up confusion as to why x and y matters.

When a paper ball flies in from the east and lands perfectly in the middle of his textbook. He glances shortly over at Billy, who's resting on his hand, blinking slowly and expectantly for Steve to unfold the little crumbled up note.

Steve shifts around uncomfortably, hoping to find a way where his jeans doesn't apply too much _unwanted pressure_ on him. And when he sees what Billy has written down here, his face goes impossibly red with a faster heartbeat.

_Need a hand there, pretty boy?_

He looks at Billy who has the audacity to _wink and stick out just the tip of his tongue_. Scribbles out a stern and serious No. then throws it back.

Billy lets out a light huff in disbelief, raises his brows in the same tone, then throws the ball over.

_I don't believe you. What were you dreaming about?_

And Steve grips his pencil with near breaking force as he _considers_ telling the truth, even though just thinking about admitting to it sends pulses through him. _It's been so long..._

You.

The way Billy then grins reveals _everything he's thinking_ , and the sight of it only makes the whole situation... _harder_.

And he brings his pen to paper... and he doesn't stop. Writes and writes and writes till nearly every line is filled out, before tossing it right back with such a masterful flair from basket practice.

_Oh yeah? What about? The time in your pool where I proved just how long I can hold my breath?_

Steve is quick to throw Billy a rather dangerously _wanton_ glance, and watches how he wags his tongue, then back to the paper.

_Or in your living room, where you had been so angry with me at first, for wanting to fuck you right there on a couch that costs more than my fucking car, but you loved every single inch of me. Moaned and cried out as I came inside your tight hole._

He shifts in his seat again and looks around to ensure that no one has noticed how _flushed_ he is, but everyone else here seemed to have dozed off as well.

_It's been too long pretty boy. Last time we had any fun was in my bedroom, right? Where you were such a cock hungry slut, spread out on my sheets as I fucked you raw and you complained for days about it, but I know you're just waiting for me to make a move. And maybe I've been teasing you for long enough._

_Fuck_ , would it be too obvious if he decided to run out now? Excuse himself and make a go for the bathroom? Each curve of Billy's meticulous handwriting only making his situation _worse_ , word by word. He can feel how pale eyes stares, and oh he burns under the attention.

_Want to feel your ass sucking me in again, clenching so tight around my fat cock baby. I want you all dripping wet and praising my name as I fuck you so good and hard._

And Steve's doe eyes goes impossibly wide at the last line.

_Can't wait till after school. Meet me in the janitors closet after class._

Billy is the first to stand when the bell rings out, and he makes sure that Steve catches how he licks his lips, stares intensely, as he struts out of the classroom, winks with a grin before vanishing through the door frame.

Steve is the last to leave, pretending to struggle with getting his books into his bag as everyone else goes without paying him no mind. _This has got to be the longest fucking hard-on he's ever had, and it is painful_.

When he finally stands up to leave as well, he clings to his backpack as if it's the most precious of his belongings, carrying it low in his arms but in a tight grasp, as he attempts to cover himself up in a less-than-awkward manner, but truly he looks like a moron.

Without ever even thinking about it, he finds his way to the janitors closet, _needy and aching for release; to be filled completely and touched finally_. Because, as much as it pains him to admit, Billy was right. Steve has just been _waiting, patiently so,_ for the bully to reach for him again and push him around, _shove inside_.

From the crack in the door, light blooms and illuminates Billy's rather impatient figure that leans against a dirty sink in the darkness of the limited space. But only for as long as it requires to allow Steve through, and once the door is closed they're wrapped up in near pitch black, the only light comes from underneath the door.

But they do not need to _see_ , when they can _feel_.

Feel firm and rude hands grab on to Steve's _gorgeous ass_. Feel a moan travel out as _bodies collide_. Feel teeth bite at his lower lip just to receive an apology by a _searing tongue_. Feel his _chock-full erection_ grind against where Billy is quick to fill out himself.

If anything, Steve loves how small he feels when he's with Billy. Sure he's taller, with or without the hair all pomp and grand, but the way Billy just manhandles him like he weighs nothing is such an _intense thrill_ that he can't get from being with girls. Tommy has tried, but he's just too soft and caring, and that's dangerous territory.

“ _Shit, ah- Billy-_ ” Steve fights to keep low, but the way Billy rolls his hips more brutally at his sounds only urges him on. “ _A-ah fuck!_ ”

“ _Mmh_ you're such a fucking _pervert, Stevie,_ ” Billy drawls out and scrapes his teeth along Steve's neck, tongue out to taste how his pulse quickens. “Were you really dreaming about me?”

“ _Y-yes_ ,” his response a whimper, and he pushes Billy away just enough so that he can work at the buttons of his red shirt.

And the bluest eyes to ever exist admires the rushed movement of fingers, stares down and lets Steve do all the work that he's so willing to offer up. Once the last button comes loose, Steve dives right in; wraps his arms around Billy's muscular torso and brings their bodies flush together. He kisses and moans into the heated skin by the crook of Billy's neck, all the while bucking his hips forward to force _hardened flesh together._ Feels the rough pleasure nearly blind him as he gets lost chasing his high.

Enough soon becomes enough, and Billy growls out, yanks at Steve's hair to bring him away from where he's sucking a bruise mindlessly - too high for his collar to cover it. Branded in a way that might anger Billy, but there's a desire for the attention hickeys bring, for how everyone will stare and _wonder_.

He doesn't say anything about _how badly he wants to fuck Steve right this second_ , just grabs him by the hips and spins them both around till it's no longer his ass that's getting jabbed at by the sink.

Steve leans back a bit and grabs hard onto the gross edges of metal, as Billy's hands makes short work of his belt and zipper, to allow way for his harsh hand to force its way into boxers wet with pre cum. And Steve takes a sharp inhale and bites down on his puffy lip to keep his voice under control.

“Can't believe how _hard_ and _wet_ you already are, _baby_ ,” Billy's own voice a thing of lewd intentions through flashy teeth, and he wraps his fingers around Steve's _intense length_. “ _God,_ you're so fucking _hot._ Can't wait to feel you _stretched out around my cock_.”

“ _Billy..._ ” Steve whines and brings one hand up to pull at Billy's open shirt till their lips meet again in a feverish heat.

His own tongue is quick to surrender and fall into the slippery rhythm that Billy demands, a dance a bit too quick and uncontrollable, but it matches so well with the crazed movement of calloused fingers on sensitive skin.

“ _Fuck, Steve,_ ” Billy grunts out all impatient. “Turn around.”

And Steve doesn't need to be told twice; the moment that hand is gone from down his tight trunks, he does just that, spins to then bend over, barely catching himself on the sink as Billy shoves him forward. It takes just as short a moment before his pants and briefs pool around his ankles.

The both of them share no more than two things in their lives: ceaseless impatience, and an incessant craving for the other.

“Do you have lube?” Steve asks and twists to look behind, although there's barely a thing to be seen under the cover of darkness.

“Of course, you never know when you'll need to bang a princess real quick between classes,” the grin in his tone so ardently clear, Steve can perfectly imagine what he looks like.

There's a brief rustling as Billy bends down to rummage through his back pack, and next there's a _pop_ , as the lid to the tube flicks open.

Steve breathes something near a moan, as cold, slick fingers run across his outer rim, and his head falls to hang low. Hips move by themselves as they chase that feeling; icky at first but it all ignites something so _wonderfully as one digit presses in to the first knuckle_.

“ _Mmh yes, oh..._ ”

“ _Yeah?_ ” The broad finger moves deeper and _deeper_.

“ _A-ah, fuck, yes!_ ” And Steve pushes onto it till there's no more length to swallow.

Billy crooks and curls around inside that velvety heat, one which he has been craving for weeks, and makes a silent promise never to go that long without hearing these noises again. Oh how Steve croons and sings out sweet little things just from one finger.

And oh how his voice increases as a second digit is added all too soon, but he seems just as eager to envelop it just the same. Pleasant little words becomes rough curses and heated pleas. Although unnecessary, Billy squeezes out more lube onto where he's fingering Steve's hole with a rapid speed, and the sounds of it all now an _obscene squelching_ as he thrusts inside. _He did say he wanted Steve to be wet_.

“ _Shit baby,_ listen to that-” He slams his hand harder and works his strong fingers with all his might, coaxing out a dozen little _ah's_ and _fuck's_. “-you're so _fucking wet and dripping, your hole is so soaked._ ”

“ _Billy,_ ” Steve is keen on crying out.

“You think you're ready for my _fat cock?_ ”

He nods swiftly. “ _Yes, please, I need you inside me so bad, fuck._ ”

Belt unbuckles, zipper runs down, and Billy grunts all too loudly as he strokes himself with even more lube. “Yeah you do,” his voice like tires on gravel; rough and _heady_. He throws the bottle to the floor and grabs on to Steve's hip to help guide himself blindly through the black void surrounding them.

With no mercy he _bottoms out immediately_ , and Steve loses the ability to breathe at the stretching sensation of a too-unprepared muscle, tears stinging his cheeks, but still _he pushes back till he has devoured every single veiny inch_.

“I'm-I'm- _ah_ ,” he whimpers out, unable to think past where pain and pleasure mixes so deliciously.

Lube tickles as it runs down his thighs, his trembling dick dripping with pre onto the floor, and barely does he get control of his breathing again before Billy pulls out _just to snap back in deep_.

“ _Fuh-ck, Billy!_ ”

There's a chuckle to be heard, like thunder from behind sculpted pecs, and he sets a mean rhythm of slowly moving out then shoving back inside, each slap of skin accompanied by a naughty little cry that mixes “ _Billy Billy Billy_ ” with “ _shit fuck oh_ ”, bordering on sobs.

“You like that, pretty boy?” Billy grabs on with both hands to ensure every _thrust_ plunges as far as humanly possible into the mess of Steve's clenching ass. “Like feeling my _big cock filling you up?_ ”

“ _Yes, Billy, ahh, f-faster, please,_ ” Steve moans out and tries to move, to increase the frustratingly slow rhythm, but Billy's fingers dig deeper into his flesh with bruising force. He's going to be all kinds of sore tomorrow, _but oh how it's worth the pain then_.

“Since you asked so nicely...” Billy growls out and _thrusts faster, skin slapping together with such salacious sounds as he buries his throbbing erection in Steve's aching flesh_.

Steve bites into his worn lip till it cracks and bleeds in his attempt to not make the entire school aware of their situation. His ever so lonesome prick dangles freely, and although he feels a near primal need to jerk himself to a quick finish, he can undoubtedly cum untouched with just the furious tempo of Billy's own lust.

A hand fists around dark locks, and Steve's head gets yanked back to where Billy bends forward to groan hoarsely into his ear, spewing out filth and biting with all too sharp teeth and his lobe.

“ _God you're doing so fucking good for me, princess_ ,” his voice raw sex and fucked out, “ _your pretty little ass so tight around me, sucking me in deep, harrh- taking all of my giant cock, yeah?_ ”

Fingers grip harder at the smooth edges of the sink they're bent over, and Steve turns his head to try and find Billy's lips. “ _Yeah,_ ” he whines.

Billy's scorching hot tongue licks across Steve's bleeding lip before bringing the metallic taste inside, and he moves across familiar slickness and swallows every single sound that cannot be restrained, no matter how hard Steve tries to be quiet.

“ _Shit, Steve, I'm close,_ ” the hitch in his voice a clear indication of the truth.

“ _Mmh- me too, ah-_ ”

“Want me to...”

“N-no! I- _fuck-_ ” Steve has to pause to fight back a threateningly loud sound _as Billy's steely cock hits just right_. He raises himself up on his toes and feels the head hit it again and again _and again_. “ _Right there! Billy- I-I-I'm gonna..._ ”

He can feel the grin press against his cheek, and the way Billy speaks urges him closer, “That's so _hot_ , _pretty boy, you getting off on just my cock alone, like the slut you are._ ”

It takes no more than that for it all to flow over, and Steve brings up a hand to cover his mouth as he paints the dirty floor in perfect white, the heat gathered between his legs blowing up and coursing through his entire bloodstream as his body tenses, muscles flexes, eyes rolling back to be blinded by fireworks that only Billy knows how to ignite.

And the brute behind him doesn't stop moving; continues slamming inside with the same continued fervor as he stands back upright. The pleasure quickly drains out, leaving Steve behind to become all too over-stimulated by the way Billy continues hitting that bundle of nerves that has already been pressed for all it's worth.

“ _Fuck, Billy,_ ” Steve complains and his fingers curled around the metal twitches with the discomfort of being used senseless.

“I know, _I know_ , _I'm almost- arh-_ ” Billy reaches up to hook his hand on Steve's shoulder for leverage, and it takes him a handful of erratic thrusts before he chokes down a moan, nails digging into supple flesh as he cums, completely submerged in Steve's fluttering hole, hips twitching till there's no more heat trapped inside.

He grabs on to the sink beneath Steve for support, otherwise they'd both undoubtedly fall down together, and he pants for air, laughs a bit too, albeit rather weakly from exhaustion.

Steve is... happy, content, _tired_ , as he bends down to rest his sweaty forehead against his hands. This has been hell, in its own sense, of having spent most of today with a strangled boner, exhausted from too little sleep, and having been fucked till he's near sore in the most unhygienic room of the entire school. Also there's no doubt that his hair is a _mess_.

And then the bell fucking rings.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr as CockAsInTheBird if you have any requests, prompts, or suggestions yourself!!


End file.
